


Control Room AC-8

by LittleSpoole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fucking, Oral, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, blowjob, conalingus, force, force contron, rough but consensual, the ol' B to the J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a repair worker on Kylo's ship when a strange call send you to a dim control room. But you're not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Room AC-8

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a longer multi chapter version for this, but meanwhile, I'm jumping on the KYLO HYPE TRAIN with NO BRAKES!!!!

As a repair woman, you didn’t have much excitement aboard the ship. From time to time there was a big fight, some really heavy damage, but aside from that you were tasked with repairing faulty boards and wiring. Life here was better than your home planet by miles, and yet you still felt that craving for more adventure that you had felt since you were born, practically. 

Work was the same everyday. Same types of issues, same crew. As you and your crew worked on the 17th level with some spliced wires, you heard a call go off in your standard issue headset. Immediate response from anyone near control room AC-8. You thought about it for a moment. It was only a floor away from you. You looked around, but no one else seemed to have received it. You set your tools down and made your way to the elevator. No one would question you, you had a high enough ranking to go to a different assignment for a few minutes. 

Stepping into the lift, the metallic door closed and showed you a reflection of your face. You had a little oil or something smudged on your cheek. Your pressed First Order uniform was neat aside from the work rag hanging from your belt loop. You smoothed your hair back into it’s tight bun, and moved your headset. You didn’t know why, but you were a little nervous. Why had no one else gotten this call? 

The doors slid open again, and you walked swiftly to control room AC-8. It wasn’t too far away. The floor, however, was eerily quiet. There was only one other officer in the hall, stationed outside of a room a few doors down. You slowed your walk just a little as you entered the control room. 

Thru 3 pairs of sliding doors, you came to the main control floor. Again, no one was there. Every station was empty, and every screen was shut down. It was dim, the only light coming from a fried panel at the helm of the room. You walked up to it, the wires were absolutely singed. There were long gashes straight thru the metal, still steaming from whatever attack it had endured. YOu crouched by it, trying to assess the situation. You took out a mutli tool and stuck it into one of the gashes, trying to pull a wire out. It only sizzled and popped, causing you to fall back out of fright onto your butt and hands. Getting up, you stretched your hands over your head to think, your right hand over your left wrist, pulling it to the right. Just as you were about to crack your shoulder and get to work, you felt some great wave hit you. You couldn’t lower your arms. You could do anything. You started to panic, unsure why your body wouldn’t listen to you. 

“Don’t panic.” Someone growled behind you. YOu recognized the voice, and you hoped that it wasn’t who you thought it was. Yu couldn't be caught embarrassed like this, not in front of…

He walked in front of you, hands behind his back, clearly assessing you even thru his mask.  _ Kylo Ren… _

“Best be careful with those ideas, girl…” He warned, and you felt something at the back of your head… he was reading your… oh no. “Are you really going to fix this machine?” A gloved hand touched your cheek, the one with the oil. “You’re too fine for taht kind of work…” You shuddered, trying to calm down. You had never felt like this before. HE stood right in front of you, looming over you. He watched your face, waiting for something. Then his hand left your cheek, and you tried to move your face back towards it. You could hear him chuckle at your need. He grabbed his helmet, slowly pulling it off. As it came off, he shook out his long hair, and there was only one thought that occupied your head. 

Damn.

He was powerful, he was otherworldly, he was… really hot. A coy smile played over his lips. He was still reading your thoughts. But, maybe that was a good thing. He released your hold, and you fell to the floor, on your knees, weak and trembling. He stood above you now.  He removed his long cloak now, and it fluttered to the ground around you. He was so thin, and he looked so… fuckable. 

“But, you came here to work.” His voice was like sex. “So, work.”

His member was out in front of of your nose now, and you took it with no hesitation. He hissed with pleasure as you worked, up and down, with a passionate fury you had never had before. He leaned back against the control panel, and as you worked you saw his saber dangling from his hip. You knew what had really brought you here. His hands, now free of gloves, curled into your hair, destroying your regulation hair style. You really couldn’t mind any less, as you worked his thick length in and out of your mouth. 

With a great wave, he grabbed you by you hair and spun you around, onto the now cooled control panel. Your back against the cold metal made you moan loudly as he ripped off your pants and panties. He pressed up against you, his throbbing member resting against your soaking wet opening. 

He leaned forward, grinding on you. “Tell me you want this” He demanded “Tell me that you want me.”

Without hesitation you were blabbering “God yes, yes, yes, I want you, please, now” on and on. 

He pushed into you, rough and intense. You screamed in pleasure as he ravished you, pounding you with his anger. He threw his head back, a moan of satisfaction coming from deep within him. He shook as he fucked you, and you were already over the moon. The two of you were sweaty, entangled in each other with passion and need.

“K-Kylo… God, please-I’m gonna-” You stammered out, feeling your climax growing inside you.

“Don’t you dare,” He barked, making you nearly cum right there. “Not yet…”

It took every ounce of your concentration not to let your craving wash over you, wanting so desperately to please him. He pounded you hard, faster, a never ending onslaught of need. He bent over you, his face twisted with need over yours as he fucked. 

“N-now.’ He demanded. 

The two of you finished, loud moans shaking the room. You felt him slide out and give one last shiver of pleasure. You lay there in your sweat, breathing heavy, mind clearing, trying to understand what just happened. 

You heard you com go off, which was now on the floor. “Immediate response, all units available to level 4.” You slid off the panel to pick up your clothes when Kylo stepped back to you.

“You won’t need to answer calls like that anymore.” He said, handing you a new uniform. It was tighter, more revealing… It wasn’t a real uniform. You looked at him confused. “You’re mine now, and I’ll make every second worth your while.” He smiled. “Good work. Report to my chambers as soon as you have your materials from your old bunk packed. I expect you by tonight.” He walked out of the control room, mask on, cape flowing. 

You were his, you whispered. 

This wasn’t the adventure you expected, but it will certainly work. 


End file.
